


Pointed Pleasure

by Slwmtiondaylite



Series: Simple Words [3]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-04
Updated: 2009-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slwmtiondaylite/pseuds/Slwmtiondaylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sighed blissfully. He had not intended to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pointed Pleasure

His eyes slid close. He refrained from releasing a sigh of pleasure. That would be unbecoming of a Vulcan.

He allowed his head to fall to the side as she continued her ministrations.

He could not discern what sort of pleasure she derived from her actions but he appreciated it nonetheless.

He sighed blissfully.

He had not intended to.

He found himself intertwining his fingers through her hair as her lips danced across his skin. As she took his flesh between her lips.

"Nyota," he whispered.

He could hear her smile in her voice, "Who knew that Vulcan ears were so erogenous."

Without responding, he pulled her into a kiss.


End file.
